1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fingerprint recognition, and, in particular, to an electronic device having a low-power fingerprint recognition apparatus and an associated control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology, mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet PCs have become more and more popular. Currently, users demand better security for their mobile devices, and thus it is a trend to develop mobile devices equipped with a fingerprint recognition apparatus to identify the user. However, there is limited battery power in mobile devices, and it has become a new topic to develop a low-power fingerprint recognition apparatus and fingerprint recognition mechanisms.